NonForgettableBLEACH!
by COAIM
Summary: Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise, NEW CHAPTER! **not going to be continued as of 2013**
1. Chapter 1

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach. **

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami?! R&R please! **

* * *

Preview 1

Non-Forgettable(BLEACH!)

* * *

Some things never seem to change; but for Orihime things change rapidly, and become a big mess in time. Heck Orihime wasn't even allowed to be home alone most of the time, she knew why Hitsugaya and Matsumoto hadn't left yet for the Soul Society. She was naive and very distracted girl, but she wasn't stupid or dense.

Click.

Click.

Click. She loved him, no doubt, but sometimes he really seemed to annoy people easily.

Click. His name was..

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! STOP CLICKING YOUR PEN!" The Sensi screamed. Orihime giggled, and Ichigo looked at her smiling. She quickly looked down.

CLICK! And yet this time she didn't hear the Sensi scream at Ichigo.

_Time seemed to stopp. _She couldn't hear anyone close to her breathing, Orihime looked up and saw the Sensi hadn't moved from her oringal pose.

Ichigo stood up, "What the hell?"

Rukia waited calmly, "Sit down Ichigo, it's just the soul society." She continued working on her bunny picture.

The intercom screeched and a voice boomed.

"Inoue Orihime you have been order to appeal to the court a year from today, and will be defending your right, after that it will be decided weather you are a traitor or not. Until then your spiritual powers have been locked and you are banished from the soul society until the day of court."

Orihime stood up, her mouth ajar. She felt confused and sad, "Spiritual powers locked" !?

But it was rukia to crack first, she stood and slapped the wood of her desk.

"WHAT?! THAT IS UNFAIR AND UNLIKE THE SOUL SOCIETY TO DO THAT!"

And Ichigo was the second.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY HER POWERS! WHAT IF SHE IS ATTACKED?!"

"Times are different. Her powers are just locked, if she needs to use them to defend herself they will be unlocked. But until then she is banished from moving to dimension to dimension."

Time moved forward, rukia & orihime sat down.

"KUROSAKI ! SIT DOWNN!" The sensi screamed annoyed, ichigo fell to the seat, he looked at orihime. She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly.

_'For a year i won't be able to heal Kurosaki-kun, I won't be able to fight to protect anyone. This is going to be a very very long year, i'll be the one who needs protection.' _

Orihime put her head down on her desk and shook herself, '_I did this to save my friends_.' Her heart screamed.

The bell rang, and Ichigo stood up.

Rukia stood by Orihime desk, " Come on, we have to talk to Urahara, he'll know what to do. " Ichigo said.

Orihime put a fake smile on and rose from her seat. "Okay."

"I'll fix this, Inoue, i promise." Ichigo said with fire in his eyes. Orihime was chocked.

She'd seen this look before. "_I…will get stronger. I'm getting stronger. Next time, I__'ll definitely….protect you, Inoue." _She blushed and nodded.

Keigo felt his heart break into a million pieces, _'AUGHHH! AND HERE I AM LEFT OUT AGAIN!!', _as he watch the group walk out of the room.

* * *

"Orihime?" The silence is finally broken as Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Ishida walk to the Urahara shop.

Orihime finally breaks her trance as she hears Rukia say her name.

Silence was golden.

"Ne?"

"Why did you decide to go to Hueco Mundo?" Orihime stopped dead in her tracks and so did Ichigo.

The suspense was deadly.

Orihime's head hung, "I-it's something i'd rather not talk about.."

"Inoue, your going to be asked alot of questions in court, I think it's time we learned the truth." Ishida said.

Chad agreed.

Orihime took a deep breath, "I guess we should go to my apartment then.."

"Inoue, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ichigo said softly without looking at her, she shakes her head slowly, "I think it's time you guys know why you died or came close to it, and i want to know more about what i will have to talk about during court, if you don't mind, Rukia.."

Rukia smiled, "I'll tell you everything i know about the courts!"

Orihime smiled, "Thanks..everyone.."

* * *

Orihime POV

I felt like i was gonna throw up, i had to tell them?! I silently prayed to kami that i could lie.

I opened the gate and lead everyone in into the court yard of my apartment... if i lie.. And they find out.. What's the worst thing that could happen?_ 'they could stop talking to you..' _

_'I hope not..'_

_

* * *

_Normal POV

Ichigo watched Inoue bend over and lift up the rug outside her apartment door. He took a deep breath.

She carefully opened the door.

"Hitsugaya, Matsumoto ! I'm home!" 3 seconds of silence.

"that's really weird. They're always here.." He heard Inoue mumble.

* * *

Ichigo POV

Hitsugaya.. Matsumoto ... Can you say What the fuck? What were they still doing mooching off of Inoue....again!? "What are Toshiro and Matsumoto still living here for?" I asked looking around in her apartment. But the question was unnoticed. I couldn't stand living with Matsumoto for a single hour. Toshiro was okay, kind of creepy..They were babysitting Inoue i bet. Lazy bastards!!

"You can sit in the living room. Tea?" Inoue asked us.

"Naw, i'm fine." I shook my head.

We entered the extremely small living room , there was garbage all over the place.

Inoue came in and turned bright red. She bowed deeply, "I'm sorry it's so messy. I can barely keep up with the messes Hitsugaya & Matsumoto make around here." Rukia laughed. "They are messy aren't they?" Ishida asked. Inoue nodded.

We all sat on the floor, "Rukia, can you tell me about the courts first please?"

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Um, sure! well it's just like going to a human court hearing, except they use this one machine that projects your memory, like seeing out of your eyes." Rukia pulled out her note book and started drawing the machine. It looked like a toaster. "There are 3 hearings: You defend yourself and talk about your actions and then it decided if you are guilty or not, the secound is with Yamamoto only. He askes you questions and there is a vote to see if your guilty or not. The Third is an open trial, they use the memory machine thingy and there are whitnesses called to the stand. Any person invaled in the trial is allowed in. I know we will all be allowed in except Ishida or Chad, that i am not sure about."

Orihime looked down. "I have to ask you guys not to come while i'm on the stand for the 3rd trial." She said quickly. She looked up and saw confused faces.

"Why?" Ichigo was the first to ask. Orihime fidgeted nervously sitting on her knees.

"Because it is embarrassing if you guys were to see, it would be akward and it would ruin our friendship, kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue, nothing could ruin our friendship."

Orihime still didn't look up, her tears fell onto her pants. She had a flash back of episode 116 (I THINK!?).

"I am asking you for a favor then. Please do not come in while i'm on trial."

Ichigo felt hurt, was it really that bad?

"Inoue-."

"Please kurosaki-kun."_'I'm sorry ichigo, i love you with all my heart, but this could ruin our friendship.' _

Ichigo nodded, "Alright, Inoue, i promise"

Ishida seemed inpatient, "Can you tell us the story Orihime?"

Orihime nodded, "While i was exiting the Soul Society, two guards were ordered to guard me as i left. We were close to the portal when Ulquiorra Schiffer attacked the 2 guards. He did not attack me, he made a deal with me, if i come with him he would let you guys live. I had 20 hours and i could say goodbye to 1 person. He gave me a branclet, only _Espada _could sense me if i had it on." She left no details, it was plain and dull."You said goodbye to me.. Didn't you?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded. "And you healed my hand?" Orihime looked up, and shook her head. "No. I did not heal your hand." Ichigo looked surpirsed. Orihime remembered holding his hand, she blushed. "I could of. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't summomn my powers either."

Chad and Ishida took leave, "Well since we know the story, there is no need for us to be here, Ichigo & orihime will have to talk to Urahara. Right Rukia?" Rukia turned her head towards them and winked, "Yup, I'll see you back at home, Ichigo."Rukia stood and gave a silent msg to Ichigo, _'Make a move now, or i kill you personally.' _

Orihime heard the door close and she released her breath, "I have made this into one big mess, haven't I, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked him jokingly.

"Orihime," She nearly screamed in excitement, he had never said her name, "I don't like you living here all by yourself. I don't like that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have to babysit you, when you don't need it. Hell we all know why you left, it was to protect us. But when they leave i want you to move in with my family. You don't deserve to be here all by yourself, and truth is i don't like it one bit, you need people around you so they can help you, Orihime. So you can have someone to talk to when you get home."

Orihime felt herself turn bright red, "Kurosaki-" She put her hands up.

Ichigo shook his head, "Orihime we're been friends for a long time, just call me Ichigo." He was allowing her to say his name?!

"Ichigo, i'm fine. All i would be doing is mooching off your family."

"No you wouldn't. Karin & Yuzu would love you. Much more then Rukia. Rukia will be leaving after the trials are done. My father would be more then happier to let you stay with us."

* * *

_--- Back at the Kurosaki House_

Ichigo opened the door, he was about an hour late, Yuzu was most likely making dinner. It was 6pm.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin screamed as he flew down the stairs. He nearly collided with Yuzu, but side stepped her. He gave a circle kick at ichigo, but ichigo caught his leg in mid air with his right arm.

"Actually your just the person who i wanted to talk to, dad."

"Family Discussion , Ne?" Isshin asks surprised by ichigo's seriousness.

Yuzu makes a pouty face as she is putting food on the table, "Can't i be involved?"Ichigo is surprised, he shrugs.

"I suppose so. If you want."

"karin! Dinner time!" Yuzu yelled as she set down the last plate of food. Karin comes running down the stairs.

5 min later,

"Dad do you remember Inoue Orihime?"

Isshin completely stopped, "She's pregnant! ISN'T SHE?!" he said randomly.

Ichigo stands up and gives a scream, "WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Isshin signs, "Young love." Ichigo blushes, "She's just my friend." Ichigo takes a sip of his water, while Isshin grins, "Continue on." Ichigo sits down, Yuzu & her sister look at each other. "Wait, isn't Orihime the one with big boobs and red hair?" Yuzu says innocently. Ichigo's water sprays from his mouth, "Um, yeah, that's her."

"Orihime has been living alone lately and her- ... roommates.. are trashing her apartment, her brother, Sora, died awhile back. Her roommates will be leaving soon and she'll be all alone again, so i was wondering if she could move in with us." Yuzu and Isshin look at each other with tears streaming down their faces while Karin rolls her eyes. (- lol, like when rukia told her story!!)

Both of them stand up, "OF COURSE!"

"Masaki! We have another daughter!" Isshin yells as he hugs the poster of his dead spouse.

_'Some things just never change.' _Ichigo thinks.

**-to be continued-**

**look my old story just didn't pan out. Seriously that was a train wreck. REVIEW! i will not put up the next chapter until i receive ten reviews. Sorry my attitude has changed. **

**Spoiler; There is still a Urahara's daughter in here. She is wayy different from the last one! THINK & GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!  
**

***sorry if there is mistakes in grammer or what not. **

***********10 REVIEWS!**********  
**


	2. A cry & A scream

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach. **

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami?! R&R please! **

**thanks for the reviews! 2 on the first day!**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR VIOLENCE & A LEMON! no it's not Orihime & ichigo. it is horrible and dark so be warned!!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Non-Forgettable(BLEACH!)

* * *

Class

In your busy teenage life you always seem to find your way in school. Or you fail; but you do all the extra credit available to get up to a C average. All the heavy point stuff you work on really hard so you won't drop a letter grade. That was the way Ichigo Kurosaki rolled.

Or you do every assignment carefully, you call a friend to go over answers. You do all the extra credit, so you can be on an 'A' average, you try your very best on the project you are given. Opposites attract; in that case it was the lovely Orihime Inoue & the strawberry haired kid, Ichigo Kurosaki.

'_I have no classes with Tatsuki. I should talk to her. She doesn't even look at ichigo or talk about him. Did something happen while I was gone?'_ Orihime thought sadly. When she got back Tatsuki didn't let her out of her sight, she hugged Orihime and cried.

The Sensi looked at her list of students, "Ah! Inoue & Kurosaki, Sado & Kuchiki.." She continued on the list as most students groaned and whined.

Keigo Asano was nearly in tears once again. He was paired with Uryuu, the geek, the zit in the popularity crowd, he got no babes' what-so-ever. _'This is going to kill my chick magnet if he starts to hang out with me..! How did Ichigo get so lucky to be paired with the hottie Inoue!?' _

"Your project is to come up with a economy solution to end the recession that is occurring in The United States. You will be given 1 mouth to come up with the solution, you will have 3 weeks of class time starting on Monday. This project is worth 350 points. Asano, you might actually pass this year if you and Uryuu do well." Everyone laughed and Asano turned beat red.

"I'm so hurt that no one believes in me!" Asano cried randomly interrupting class. The Sensi rolled her eyes and turned to the chalkboard. "It's not that no one believes in you, Asano, your just a big pain in the ass." She mumbled to herself and began to write the acquirement needed for the project.

(1 Paper typed- 200 words or more, less then 5 pages, 10 paragraphs including an intro and conclusion.

(2 presentation in front of the class (Eye contact, Pose ect.)

* * *

Lunch

For whatever reason that Kami came up with, the Bleach gang all sat together on this wonderful Friday afternoon. It was sunny and not a single cloud in the sky. There were a few planes here and there but everything seemed peaceful, too peaceful.

"Okay is it just me or is it way to nice out and quiet?" Ichigo asked gruffly while the other munched on their lunch.

Orihime lay on her back, "It does seem too nice and quiet. And just to think the battle was a little bit over a mouth ago." she held up her hand blocking the sun.

"You should smile." Aizen's voice came into her mind so fast she almost threw up. She put her hand over the mouth, her food almost came up.

Rukia saw, "Orihime are you okay!? You looked like you were going to puke!"

Orihime sat up quickly. "I'm fine! I just burped is all." She lied smoothly. Rukia gave her a look, and so did everyone else. But no one questioned her as she laid back down, trying to drowned the sound of aizen's voice in her head.

"I think this is the first time we've actually hung out since the battle." Ichigo said. Everyone agreed.

Chad suddenly spoke, "I wonder how everyone is adjusting in the Soul Society.?" He looked at Rukia waiting for an answer. She shook her head. "All connections have been cut since the war, so it must be going good since no other shinigamis have come."

"Well the trials must be important enough since they made contact with Orihime." Ichigo said loudly. " I hope they go smoothly. I just want things to go back to normal." Orihime said. Ichigo snorted.

"Our lives are far from normal."

"I haven't even had a normal week since RUKIA came here." He blamed Rukia."HEY! It's not my fault _your_ family was in trouble!" Rukia shot back.

_'This is gonna be one weird project with Ichigo.' _Orihime smiled to herself as the 2 argued.

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT I WAS ASSIGNED HERE!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU WERE SO WEEK THAT YOU NEEDED A HUMAN TO HELP YOU!"

"If you hadn't come Rukia, life would be boring. You even said that Ichigo." Orihime said out loud.

The bell rang and it was time for last period of the day.

Uryuu packed up his lunch, Chad stood up looking like a skyscraper to Orihime. Orihime looked like an ant compared to him, she suppressed a giggle, but her eyes clouded with uncertain feeling that danger would reck this beautiful day, she quickly stood.

"Something bad is coming." She murmured to herself as the others almost reached the door, she could feel it. It was too nice out, it was too quiet, danger was near and she could feel it.

_'I can feel it, even with my powers locked i can sense it clear as day that trouble will be coming soon.'_ Orihime did feel useless, she just couldn't shake that feeling of danger headed this way.

"Hey Ichigo, are we going to Urahara's to day after school?" Orihime asked as she ran to ketch up.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

The bell rang, it just seemed like another Friday, a sunny friday that Orihime loved so dearly.

Ichigo stood and walked to her desk, watching over her shoulder as she packed her things into her bag. People shuffled out, and soon they were the only two in the class room.

Orihime being naive did not sense Ichigo looking over her shoulder. She stood and whirled around coming about an inch from ichigo's face.

Her eyes widened, and she blushed. There was utter silence as Ichigo looked into her pale blue took in her facial features and found himself stuck looking at her lips. Orihime looked into his brown yellowish eyes. She'd looked into those eyes secretly for so long. She'd looked at his lips when she left for Hueco Mundo, but here she was once again.

Her knees went numb and soon she found herself falling backwards, "Orihime!" Ichigo found himself falling with her to ketch the falling maiden. He wrapped his arms around her, almost like a bear hug, and caught her in mid air. He looked at her and she looked at him, he smiled and orihime felt her heart melt. She quickly pulled away and turned red. "Umm,, thanks Kuro..- Ichigo." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a light blush on his face. "No prob."

-

They seemed to arrive to Urahara's shop in less then a couple of minutes. In their utter surprise it was Yoruichi was waiting for them in the story. Orihime instantly bowed, "Yoruichi-sama." Ichigo groaned.

There was silence until Yoruichi spoke first, "I have heard about the trials Orihime, are you ready?"

Orihime shook her head quickly, "No. Not at all."

"I've also heard about your powers. It is very odd that they would lock your powers. Do you wish to unlock them.?"

"I do not wish to make anymore trouble Yoruichi-sama, i will just have to be patient and wait for a year." Yoruichi nodded, "That would be very wise at the moment indeed, and moving dimension to dimension will not be a problem, unless they find out."

"Yoruichi-sama i will not break any rules right now unless it is an emergency."

"So is Mr-Hat-and-Sandals here?" Ichigo asked breaking the tension in the room. Yoruichi looked at him and shook her head, "He's out right now. Why do you think i'm here anyways?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He looked at the clock, almost half past 6. It was dark out and getting darker. "We'd better get home orihime."

They said there goodbyes to Yoruichi. "Tell that damn Urahara that we'll be back tomorrow since we don't have school." Ichigo yelled as he closed the door.

"Um Ichigo i'd better go! I have home work."

"Orihime i'd better walk you home." She blushed but refused, "I only live a block away! I don't want to be any trouble what-so-ever!." She saw the look on his face, "Ichigo i'll be fine!"

He nodded feeling that he should have insisted on walking her home.

* * *

Orihime began walking home carefully taking in the night sene. It was beautiful and the moon was only a quarter of it original size. She smiled and twirled around with her skirt going up.

This ofcourse caught the attention of some men. "Hey sexy what ya doing walking out her all by yourself." They called after her. She looked behind her and dropped to a dead run. she ran what felt like forever, and looked behind her again until as she slammed into something or someone. She looked up and saw a man's face. She heard foot steps behind her.

"Go away." She said trying to push away. Another man grabbed her from the back and held her tight. She thrashed scared to death. "HEL-" The man infront of her put his hand over her mouth. "Aren't you fiesty!" He ripped open her shirt revealing 2 very large breasts. Her eyes went wide and she thrashed more, "Please don't! STOP!" She yelled but it was muffled under the hand. "Aki, duck tape her hands, and feet." The man, Aki stepped forward, Orihime strained her arms to her side but another man put her arms behind her back.

_'All my strength is gone!' _Orihime thought wildly. Tears ran down her face. The man pushed her down and pinned her shoulders as she kicked her legs. Aki safely secured the duck tap around her legs. Orihime finally looked around to were she was. She had pasted her house, almost about 10 mins worth of running. They were in a construction yard, empty, not even a sound of a car near by.

"Tojo, hurry up and have your way with her! We all want a taste!" A man yelled. Tojo looked at her and smirked, "Fine. I'll do it fast and after we have our fun we'll kill her." He felt her breast and snaked his hand down to her skirt. Orihime wiggled and thrashed away from his touch. He punched her face, "I will have my way with you. Just except your fate." He said as he grinded his hips against her. She cried wildyly. He bent down to her ear, "Do you like that?" He whispered huskily. Her face and eyes burned. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled but she refused. He slowly pulled her skirt to her knees. She wormed, earning her another slap and punch. Her body felt horrible from the screaming and crying. He felt her body and began ripping her bra off.

_'I wanna die, just kill me already please. ' _He had finished ripping off her bra and stared at her chest, she found the power to scream. "HELP ME-" Tojo latched onto her mouth to shut her up. She felt so wrong, this was wrong, but her body enjoyed the attention so much. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, feeling confident she crunched it under her teeth. "GOD DAMMIT!" Tojo screamed, she released it. _'I'm going to die. I'm going to die and i haven't even told ichigo how i feel.'_

She could feel their eyes on her body, being confident they could break her, claim her and reck her. She felt Tojo pull down her underwear, his hand felt her curls, she sobbed. "Please stop, please." She begged. "STOP!" She screamed and her reiatsu burst.

Far away, Ichigo slept, "HELP ME-!" he heard her scream and woke up breathing hard.

Before he knew it he was in his shingami form and was running to Orihime's rescue, feeling that this was his fault. He didn't protect her, he had failed again.

He past her house feeling her reiatsu farther away, it was just streaming out of her body. '_why is she out this far?' _

"STOP!" He heard her scream and her reiatsu burst. He ran into the construction site, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he felt a new found anger, something he had felt before but never ever so strong. It was hate, hate for the scums who thought it was funny, and for the man who was making her cry and sob. The ones who had hurt her were going to die... right now. He shunpo and cut threw them like paper. He didn't care if it was wrong or not, they deserved it, he threw the man off of orihime. Looking at her state made his anger flash at the man who was now standing He pulled out his Zanpakuto and stabbed the guys right in the gut, the guy showed pain and ichigo felt much better.

"ichigo.." He heard Orihime, she had her hand tight around her trying to cover herself up. He took off his black kimono, his back to her, and handed it to her. After he gave her a minute, he crouched down by her side and pulled her into a hug. She sighed and started to sob. "Orihime i will never fail to protect you, never again. I swear to god." She nodded. "Can you take me home?" She whispered, ichigo noticed all the bruises on her face. "No, we're going to see Hachigen, first. And then maybe home." Orihime froze, "Please ichigo. Don't tell them. Please." She started sobbing. "I won't." He promised. (**Hachigen is the visored that has powers like Orihime.) **

**-**

Ichigo walked down the ramp leading into the Training room. Everyone noticed him, and orihime. Orihime had fallen asleep still in his kimono, Even Hiyori gasp in horror when she say orihime's purple and back bruises on her face.

"Can you heal her?" He asked hachigen. He nodded and motioned for him to set her down on a mat.

"What happened to Orihime?" Shinji asked as he looked over shook his head, "I promised i wouldn't tell, but if i had been too late she would have been dead." '_Or raped.' _He added in his mind.

Hachigen nodded and began to heal her, as the healing shield went over her body. "Why didn't she use her powers to protect herself?"

"Damn Soul Society lock her powers since she'll be going on trial, it hasn't even been a week and she's already hurt." He answered. He quickly frowned, "It was my fault too. I should have walked her home but she refused, I should have insisted."

"The Soul Society has been warped and changed over the time." Hachigen said shaking his head slightly. The other nodded, "I didn't trust Aizen from the day i met him, the world is a better place without him. " Shinji admitted. "Orihime will not be going home." Ichigo said quickly, the others looked at him confused, "She's going to be staying with me. I will never fail her again."

"Then you must become stronger, Ichigo." Shinji said smirking at him. Ichigo smiled softy, "Since i died, I've been able to keep my mask on for a lot longer."

"Died?" Hachigen asked amazed. Ichigo nodded, "Orihime brought me back to life." Hiyori seemed amazed, leaning in, "Do you want to go to the next step?"

Ichigo looked up from Orihime's body, "Next Step?" He questioned.

"Your hollow has a different ... Form.. that you do. It's like a lizard. We're seen it before when you were fighting him, we were a little worried you'd lose." Shinji explained

_**3000 words! ;)**_

* * *

**SO dark & depressing 0.0, X.X.. haha. I'm already working on 3. i seriously rewrote this chapter About 10 times,. every time i save it words seem to just poof! gone. !!?? WTF! seriously! so sorry if there's any missing. any1 else having that problem?  
**

****review ! 5 are needed this time, I feel nice. **

**** sorry updates will become slower, i am going back to school ;(**

**it would be nice to have a beta ;)  
**


	3. Ichi has a girl in his bedroom!

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it. **

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Ichi has a girl in his bedroom!

Non-Forgettable(BLEACH!)

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he opened his bedroom window, seeing his body in his bed lifeless as he looked down. Rukia opened the closet door that she used for a bedroom, "Ichigo were the hell have you been!?" She whispered screamed. She looked down to his arms, "What's wrong with Orihime?!" She asked getting out of the closet. Ichigo gently pushed his body off of the bed and set Orihime on it. "She ran into some thugs is all." He lied. "Naked?" Rukia asked clearly not believing him. Ichigo glared, "I promised not to tell." Rukia nodded, seeing it was probably pretty bad. She looked at Orihime and blushed, "You'd better get a rob or something for her." Ichigo popped back into his body, and made a right turn out his door.

Ichigo made his way down the stairs trying to be the most quietest he could be, seeing the living room light on he gave up and made his way down the stairs casually. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he peeked around the doorway to see his father dressed in pjs drinking coffee on the couch, "Ichigo, isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

"Umm actually i needed to talk to you, dad." His father turned his head, his eyes burning into Ichigo's.

"WellOrihimekindagotattackedbysomethugssoshe'sgonnastayhertonight." He said quickly and said it again slower, "Well Orihime kinda got attacked by some thugs so she's gonna stay here tonight."

Isshin nodded, "The guest room is full of junk," He stood, "So she'll have to stay in your room." He smirked, full of pervertedness.

Ichigo turned red, "Dad, she's already sleeping on my bed!" Isshin laughed standing up, and made his exit into the kitchen.

"Your one sick father." Ichigo muttered looking up to the clock. 3am. "It's Saturday." He ran his finger through his hair, ruffling it and made his way to the upstairs bathroom to retrieve his robe for Orihime.

* * *

Kishoin Justine tiredly turned on the heater of her Green Sc12 sports car, it was surprisingly cold outside. She could see the stars glittering outside of her window to her left. Pressing play, she waited for her favorite song come on; Helena by My Chemical Romance. She looked into her rear view mirror, her green eyes looked tired, her blonde curls looked perfect, and her dark skin was also perfect.

**_"Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you"_**

"BURNING ON just like a match you start to incinerate, the lives..!" She sang along.

* * *

**Think for a moment.. Kishoin Justine? Kishoin?! humm. i combined 2 family names! can you guess which ones?-COAIM**

**

* * *

**

"Urahara, telephone." Ururu yelled down to the training room beneath the Urahara store.

She stared down, silence. "May I ask who's calling?" There was a childish giggle, and the angelic voice answered the question.

"Kishoin Justine, his daughter." Ururu's eyes widened.

"It's your daughter!" She yelled again, "One moment!" Urahara replied, he shunpo to the end of the long latter waiting for her to drop the phone down.

"Here he is." She let go of the cordless phone and walked away to finish chores, it dropped into Urahara's hand.

"Moshi , Moshi , Justine."

"Eh, papa." She said in french. She could hear him sign.

"Hello Father," She said again but in English, "I'm coming for a visit."

"A visit?" He sounded surpirsed and shocked. She hole heartidly laughed .

"Can't I visit my parents every 25 years or so?"

"Well, no.. I mean yes but I didn't expect you to come so soon!"

"I'm going to pick a successor, and stay for a mouth or two."

"SUCCESSOR?" He nearly yelled from total shock.

"Hai." She said like it was nothing, "I don't want to have spiritual powers anymore, i want to normal, i want a normal life." She confessed.

"You pick a successor and you lose all of your powers, all of them, there's no getting them back."

"I know that." Justine said, "Will I age?"

"No, you just won't be able to go into your Shinigami form or use your zanpakuto or see hollow's or sense them."

"That isn't all bad, dad, i'll miss kiaikuo (Scream Prince)[her zanpakuto.], and fighting but seriously it's time I got a successor and trained her."

"Her?"

"Hai, I'm sick of Men Shinigamis, they have too much pride.!"

_'Just like her mother.' _

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling that wasn't hers. She panicked, and the door opened drawing her attention.

_'This is Ichigo's room..'_ She looked at him, he was holding a blue robe in his hand.

"Ewh, Orihime here's a robe you can use. " He handed it back to her and turned around. She waited a minute then realized he wanted his black Kimono back. She quickly changed into the plush robe, smelling it she signed as she smell ichigo.

"I'm done." She said sitting up and handing him his black kimono.

Ichigo turned around setting it on his night stand, "Orihime it's 3 in the morning. Just go back to bed." Orihime blushed, "I'm sorry for taking your bed."

"It's fine. I'll just get a futon out of the closet to sleep on." He knocked on the closet door awaiting for Rukia to open it.

Orihime was confused, _'Why is he knocking?' _

Rukia slid it open surprising Orihime, "Rukia?!" She squeaked but it went unnoticed to rukia.

"I need a futon, if you don't mind." Rukia gruffly moved out of the closet, "Hurry up." She commanded. He carefully pulled one out onto the floor next to his bed, Rukia jumped back in and closed the closet door.

Orihime laid back down, feeling guilty she gave him his pillow. "Orihime, i'm fine. Just sleep." He said refusing the pillow. She nodded blushing red and got comfortable for the short sleep.

* * *

Yuzu carefully opened the door peaking in to wake Ichigo up for Breakfast, it was about half past 8 in the morning. His room was dark with the curtains shut, she saw a body on the bed that defiantly did NOT belong to her old brother, Ichigo.

She turned bright red, the body had the curves of a woman. Opening the door to take a closer look she saw Ichigo sleeping on the ground and the stranger facing the window in his blue bath robe. Suddenly the woman tossed herself, still sleeping soundly of course, onto the side facing lil' Yuzu. It was Inoue Orihime, with her red hair, dressed in her brother's bath robe."oooh!" She whispered and carefully flew out of his room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Ichi has a girl in his room!" She said to Karin, her sister and Isshin, her father.

"Yep, Our little Ichigo is growing up into a man, I'm so proud!" He said in tears, holding his sweet little Yuzu.

Karin couldn't help but roll her eyes, "You two are so annoying!" She stuffed a piece of pancake into her mouth full of maple syrup.

"Karin, slow down! You might choke!" Yuzu said motherly trying to escape from his father's arms.

"I'm not a baby you know! I can swallow food on my own without your help!" She said taking another huge bit of pancake into her mouth.

* * *

Rukia flipped open her cell phone, dialing in the number, she pressed call. "Eh, Matsumoto, Orihime's gonna be with Ichigo for awhile. She's here right now." She said and pressed end.

* * *

Orihime awoke around 9:30, looking down she saw Ichigo's peaceful sleeping face, "Just like last time." She whispered amazed, she wished she could kiss him again. How she addicted him. He was like her own personal kind of weed. He was the most interesting man she had ever met.

_'I should have kissed him.' _She thought sadly, and regrettably.

Every detail from the following night flooded into her mind, she froze, embarrassed, ashamed, she wasn't even strong enough to protect herself from humans, this was wrong.

Ichigo Kurosaki was her hero.

_'When i get my powers back, I'm going to ask Hachigen to train me.' _She promised herself.

* * *

**here a small chapter. I have school monday so updates will become slower. Sorry it's short. But i LOVE cliffies!and again sorry if it's confusing or some grammer mistakes or anything like that. Ik this chapter is boring but i have to go watch Desperate housewives and Sisters & Bros! have a GOOD MONDAY! I HAVE SCHOOL! :((  
**


	4. A new student

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it. **

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Non-Forgettable(BLEACH!)

* * *

It was monday, finally. The weekend seemed like it went on forever for Inoue Orihime, staying at Ichigo's house was nerve wreaking. She was nervous.. ALL the TIME! Meeting Isshin was something more then interesting. His sister Yuzu was very kind. Orihime had just been nervous and jumpy. Karin was like a female ichigo.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled as she ran up to Orihime's side. "Where were you on Saturday!? I thought we were going shopping?" She asked watching Orihime expression. Orihime seemed nervous, jumpy and slightly guilty for missing their shopping date.

Orihime frowned, "Um something came up." She turned and suddenly grabbed Tatsuki in a hug. Her eyes widened, "Orihime? What's wrong?" She felt her shoulder get wet. Orihime started to sob, while they were in the middle of the side walk less then a 5 min walk away from school. "Oh Tatsuki. I was so stupid." Tatsuki looked down and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Orihime, Let's skip first hour, Let's go over to your apartment and talk." Orihime nodded numbly.

* * *

Ichigo sat in first hour, worrying about Orihime. She hadn't come yet.. Maybe she was late..? What if something had happened?

He tore out a piece of his notebook paper, _Rukia, I need some of your soul candy so I can see if Orihime is at home. _He wrote, then casually he handed it back over his shoulder. He felt Rukia tap his back, he looked at the teacher and turned. Rukia handed him a round candy.

Ichigo raised his hand, "May i use the bathroom?"

The Sensi turned, "In about 10 mins, now students! We have a new student!"

As soon as the door opened Ichigo felt a weight on his chest, it was hard to breath. "Rukia!" He whispered, "Take a deep breath, it's just her reiatsu, you'll get over it quickly." Rukia whispered back through her teeth. A dark-skinned, green eyed, blonde womanly goddess walked in. There was gasps, and whispers.

"This is Kishoin Justine, a foreign exchange student from France." Kishoin Justine bowed, "Eh, I was actually born here originally. I went to a boarding school for 10 years, but since the economy has effected everyone i have decided to move back and help my father with his business."

Suddenly a young man that Ichigo knew very well stood up, "Hai! Kishoin-san! Let me be the first to introduce myself, I am Keigo Asano! Currently single too, it's your lucky day!" Keigo said.

"Oh, Asano-kun, it must be your unlucky day,"She said slowly, his smile fell, "You get all the girls, hai?" Keigo nodded dumbly.

"If I was 30lbs heavier, and wasn't tan or skinny would you date me?" Keigo sat people shut their mouths quickly surprised by her comeback. The Sensi laughed.

Kishoin smiled, "Exactly. Inner beauty is key."

"Kishoin you can take the seat behind Kuchiki." She nodded, "Hai sensi."

She walked and paused by Ichigo and Rukia, bowing she gave a greating, "Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-sama." Rukia looked at her, "Kishoin-sama!" She whispered amazed as Kishoin walked by into her seat.

"Kurosaki you may go to use the bathroom, could you show Kishoin were everything in the school is while you are at it, Hai?" Ichigo growled under his teeth as he stood. "Hai sensi."

He stormed out of the room quietly, with Kishoin following him like a puppy.

He closed the door, "Look Kisho fishy whatever the hell your name is, I have to go check on one of my friends, so feel free to show yourself the school." Kishoin laughed, "Let's go!" She took a soul candy despencer from her pocket and popped one in her mouth.

Ichigo looked at her, her shinigami kimono was a chaptains but it was light green, not black. She saw his look, "I used to be a captain." He nodded, and ate the soul candy, "So where are we going?"

Ichigo seemed to ignore her, turning to his body, "Do anything stupid and i'll kill you." He threatened, his body nodded unfazed by the threat."Just to check on Orihime, she didn't come to school today." Kishoin nodded, "Skipping huh?"

"Orihime isn't the type to skip school for nothing." Ichigo replied, '_It had to be for something important.' _

"Okay, so it would have to be for something important, hai?" She asked.

_'DID SHE JUST READ MY MIND!!??_

* * *

**_sorry for the lateness, i've been having family issues. My older brother died on the 27th of dec. He isn't acutally my older brother but very close to it, so i do not now when i will be updating next. sorry. review and read please. this story is on hold right now. ,, try to be happy,, he would have wanted no one to cry tears of sorrow, god was just calling him back home._**

* * *


	5. Ishida has a new love!

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it. **

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Non-Forgettable(BLEACH!)

* * *

Ichigo and his new friend, Justine, shunpoed a crossed building tops. Ichigo could tell that Justine was holding back behind him, she was right on the back of his feet. There was something strange about her, how did she know Rukia? How did she know him? She is a shinigami after all, but he had never seen her before in the soul society. Was she a new captain?

He watched her from the corner of his eye, she did the same and smiled alittle. Her teeth were bleach white.

There was a change in the air. Both skidded to a stop.

A word escaped Justine's mouth, "Hollow." She turned, " You continue on, i can take them."

Ichigo looked at her ,"WHAT!? I can't let you go! I don't even know you!"

She rolled her eyes, "I will never betray anyone's trust." She said displeased and was gone.

"DAMN!" He cursed and went after her. _'Orihime, hold on.' _

_

* * *

_On the opposite side of town Orihime fidgeted on the couch, aware of the hollows close by. "Do you feel that?" she asked her friend. Tatsuki nodded surprised.

"Ichigo will get them." Orihime said. Tatsuki looked at her, "Orihime what-?"

"I want to tell you, Tatsuki. But I have to go to Ichigo, even though i have no way of helping him."

"I know that you've seen him before, running in his black kimono." Orihime said looking up to her. Tatsuki remained silent.

"Tatsuki, do you remember when we got attacked, when all those windows broke?," There was silence again," I had my own powers, I used them and won. But now, their gone." She held her hands up in her lap, everything seemed frozen in time. Tears fell from her face, "I can't help ichigo anymore! I'm useless! Just like before!"

* * *

'_Well prince, it's time you got a work out.' _She thought. A wave of sadness and guilt hit her. _'What the hell was that?'_She asked herself, the feeling was coming from the other side of town, where they had been headed before.

She hitched her zanpakuto at her side and continued running.

Something else entered the battlefield, something more powerful then the scum hollow, but it wasn't evil. Maybe a Quincy?

Justine arrived at the battlefield, just in time to see Ichigo arrive behind her.

The Quincy looked up at her, surprised to see her, the new girl in a shinigami kimono.

Justine smiled and pulled her hair out of the pony she had it in.

"You must be Kishoin-san, the new girl?" he asked while he dodged a hollow. She nodded.

"Do you guys mind? I would like to get a little work out, so could you stay back?" She asked, Ichigo and Ishida step back.

"Kiaikuo!" She says as she pulls out her sword, it transforms into it's Shikai form.

It looks like Saya's sword from Blood+.Curved to perfection, craved to beauty.

"Sing to the stars!" She commanded and pointed the sword at the hollows. Ichigo and Ishida didn't see or hear anything, nothing happend.

The hollows shrieked and fell to their knees, their masks cracking slowly. The really two surprised men looked at each other, their eyes wide. Her sword transformed back, and she put it at her side effortlessly.

"That was easy." She said and smiled slightly.

Ishida stepped forward, "So it seems you are a Shinigami."

"Yeppers!" She flashed shunpo and was right infront of him, checking him out up and down, "May i ask who's asking?" Ishida nearly fell on his back, with his face red as an apple. He was never one to get a girl, and now a beautiful one was hitting on him!!

"Quincy, Uryuu Ishida." He bowed. He held out her hand but she shook her head, his face fell. "In france we do it like this, Ishida-kun." She moved forward and kiss him on both sides of his face. His eyes went wide and so did Ichigo's.

"YOU DIDN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to him, "Your not hot enough, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo Kurosaki had never been one not to get the girls flanting over him! They always wanted him, the problem was he didn't want them, and now one of the most beautiful woman he had even seen had just told him he WASN'T HOT ENOUGH!?

"NEEE?" He squeaked.

"You have the looks but not the brains." She corrected him easily. Ichigo scoffed, "Sides don't you have a girlfriend? I think her name's Orihime?!" She teased, and Ichigo turned red.

* * *

Orihime closed the door behind her, not bothering to check if it was locked. Tatsuki had left about 20 mins ago. She took off in a run towards Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu on the other side of town.

* * *

Justine closed her eyes and leaned into the other part of town, _'Something is coming.' _Her instincts told her. She could still hear Ichigo yelling at her about her not listening to him and she could sense Ishida's eyes on her. Her mouth made an 'O', "Shhh." She hushed and the boys stilled.

"Can you feel that?" She asked to herself out loud, it was something she hadn't felt in such a long, long time.

"Yumichika-kun! Ikkaku-kun!" She yells and suddenly is on the ground being hugged by two formidable men.

Ishida face shows envious, "What are you two doing here!?" He says pointing to them, (they are still on the ground hugging Kishoin-san).

"Urahara said you were coming and we just had to come!" Yumichika said.

"You know Urahara?" Ishida asked and Justine let out a female giggled under the men, "Ofcouse! He's my dad!"

"NAI!?" Ishida and Ichigo yelled.

Yumichika-kun and Ikkaku-kun quickly get up from the fallen woman and pull her up with their hands around her waist, "It has been so long since we're seen you, JuJu!" Ikkaku said squeezing her side.

"Okay guys, hands off." She shooed them, "I know! I actually came here to ...." She trailed off.

"Retire." Yumichika whispered, she nodded, "I'm sorry! I knew it was a bad idea!" She said quickly, "I just had a couple of times were it wrecked my life." She admitted.

"Either way we have to GO to see ORIHIME if you REMEMBER!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes. Met me at my old apartment if it's still intact." She ordered silently.

* * *

**Short, late and to the point! Sorry it was so short! reviews please!?As you REMEMBER Ikkaku is the bald shinigami and Yumichika is the pretty boy one that has the weird feather things on his face lol**. Sorry if any grammer or names are spelled wrong i was in a hurry to get this all written.


	6. Your hot

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it. **

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

**For just this spot i would like to thank someone who has been my reviewer!_ Phoenix628 thank you soo much for always reviewing ! i really appreciate it! _**

**_Songs _**(here are some songs that i always listen to when i type) Raion by Jinn, & my new favorite song Who's that girl by Hilary Duff!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Your hot."

Non-Forgettable(BLEACH!)

By COAIM

* * *

Recap;

"Okay guys, hands off." She shooed them, "I know! I actually came here to ...." She trailed off.

"Retire." Yumichika whispered, she nodded, "I'm sorry! I knew it was a bad idea!" She said quickly, "I just had a couple of times were it wrecked my life." She admitted.

"Either way we have to GO to see ORIHIME if you REMEMBER!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes. Met me at my old apartment if it's still intact." She ordered silently.

Ishida nodded, "See you guys at school." He waved.

* * *

Orihime continued to run in her school uniform, her skirt nearly showing off her kawaii panties, she was in shear panic mode, she had felt the strong reiatsu, that was unknown to her at the moment.

_'Must get to Kurosaki-kun.'_ Her mind commanded.

Suddenly Kurosaki's reiatsu had began moving,, towards her!

Orihime was so startled.....

she tripped ; clumsy girl, she squeaked and put her arms in front of her waiting for the fall. She closed her eyes.

Smooth arms surrounded her and the world stopped spinning for now.

"Kuro- Kurosaki-kunnn!" she stuttered. Her arms were to her side and his were around her body, almost like a soft hug?

A new voice seemed to enter her mind, but it wasn't her's, "That is so KAWAII!" A soft feline voice said from behind Ichigo. It almost sounded like a giggle mixed with a sweet sounding aura astonish voice.

It was like suffocating, like she had a weight on her chest, like she had gotten hit by a truck. _'hnnnh. It's.. So ... Hard.. to breath..' _Orihime thought as the world seemed to spin, yet again for the 2nd time today.

Her eyes seemed to move automatically to the woman behind Ichigo. '_Who's that girl? Where is she from? Who's that girl?_' Orihime thought frantically. Was this Kurosaki-kun's new lover!? Ichigo helped her up, and her heart nearly fluttered to it's death.

Justine's eyes bore into Orihime's and she leaned forward.

"Kishoin Justine, i'm from France." She answered, "I just moved into town."

"Ouu," Orihime sighed surprised, "I am Inoue Orihime." She said, trying to sound nice.

Justine tipped her chin, "Hai Hai, i know who you are."

"I was hoping you could become my new best friend," Orihime's eyes changed, "So we could go shopping?"

Ichigo scoffed, "Stupid girls." A hand came up and hit the back of his head with a THUD, Ichigo opened his mouth-.

"Hush, your being rude." Justine said rolling her eyes.

"Hai! I would love to!" Orihime looked at her clock, it was only 11:15.

"I suppose we'd better get back to school." Ichigo said looking at Justine.

Orihime looked down, a little hurt and confused. Why was Kurosaki-kun looking at Justine like that?

"Yumichika-kun! Ikkaku-kun!" Justine chanted and her two suitors appeared, like they were fallowing. Orihime's eyes widened slightly.

Again, their hands found there way around her waist, and this time they growled at each other in men language, _"Back off." _

Orihime giggled. Ichigo grabbed her into his arms bridal style, Orihime turned bright red, "Aren't I heavy?" She asked ashamed.

Ichigo smirked and Nel's advice came to his mind, "Light as a feather." Orihime turned , if possible, redder then before.

* * *

Chad had always been the one to never speak out. Never. He was polite and always just in the background. Just kinda there.

He rounded the corner of the locker banks, his books at his side. He felt something hit his chest.

"NEE!?" Justine squeaked and fell to the ground, her books and papers falling all over.

Never had Chad been one to flaunt over a girl.

But this was no ordinary girl, she was stunning.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He knelled and began to pick up her papers, and other things.

He carefully put things into order and gave the girl a hand. She blushed and looked up. "Hai Hai. It's fine. I'm Kishoin Justine, take a seat." She ordered and he quickly sat down Indian style, students passed by looking at her, oddly. "Take a picture! It lasts longer!" She yelled.

"I'm Chad." That was dull and plain.

"I was more like thinking broad, muscular tree." She amused.

_'She's flirting with me!?' _He thought shocked.

"Oi, I bet Ichi's looking for me." She said looking around.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked leaning in. She nodded.

"Yep! And Hime-chan!"

"Inoue?"

"mmmhmm."

"Oh."

"Your hot." She said looking him up and down.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAYYYY! WOAH! MY BOYFRIEND GOT ME CHOCOLATESSSSS:) WHAT A GOOD PLACE TO ENNDDD :) I HAVE 5 PROJECTS TO DO THIS WEEKEND! woahhhh!!! YAYA! SO I THOUGHT I'D GET THIS DONE AND MOVE ON! **

**REVIEW!  
**


	7. Knock OUT

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it. **

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

**For just this spot i would like to thank someone who has been my reviewer!_ Phoenix628 _thank you soo much for always reviewing ! i really appreciate it! **

**And for my new reviewer! Blitch! I seriously thought you pen name was bitch until i did a double take. ;D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Back into Action

Non-Forgettable(BLEACH!)

By COAIM

* * *

**just wanted to let you know; i gave the chocolates i got from my ex to my best guy friend! Stupid jerk broke up with me! -.- and now i go to update on the 23rd and the LOGIN IS DOWN! WTFD!?  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oi! Kishoin i see you've met Chad." Ichigo noticed as Chad and her walked into the classroom together.

"Yeahhhhhhhh." She sighed with a small smile on her face and sat down waiting for the teacher to begin class.

"Hime-chan!" Kishoin squeaked as she bounced gracefully to Orihime's group of human friends.

The very perverted girl looked her up and down, (does anyone know her name!?) "Neee! You are very very Bouncy!" She amused and went to grab the girl into a hug.

Kishoin anime sweat dropped, but her smile remained.

"So Justine when do you want to go shopping!?" Orihime asked opening up her lunch box. It was lunch time.

"OHH! What are you having for lunch!?" Kishoin asked as she ran circles around Orihime attempting to not get felt up from the perverted girl.

"NEE! Yumi! Ikka! HELP!" She whined.

"Ohhh look Kishoin-chan!" Orihime said as she looked up at the guys that were approaching.

"Oi! Let poor Kishoin-sama go!" Yumichika said pulling Justine to his side. "She's ours." Yumichika and Ikkaku said at the same time.

Poor Justine.

"Oh! Hey hands off-." She went blank, like switching off a light. She fell back into her lovers arms lifelessly.

"Kishoin?" A shocked Orihime asks standing up, "Set her down! Get a nurse!" Someone yelled.

"She's fine! She just fainted!" Orihime tries to convince the group that was surrounding the girl.

"Maybe we should go get Urahara?" Yumichika suggests.

"You should just bring her home." Orihime murmers, and places her hands onto Justine's.

_'Ice Cold.'_

_"Get me to Urahara, Hime." _A voice rang in Orihime's head, she silently nodded to herself.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER! i would like... no scratch that. DEMAND 5 reviews! i want to know if people are liking this story and are paying attention.. **

**CHECK OUT A NEW WINTER! Grimm*Inoue.  
**


	8. NonForgettable Passion :

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it.**

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

* * *

Setting: The whole Bleach crew is sitting around the circle table, wondering why Urahara & Justine seem so ---.. hmmp?

* * *

"I'm fine! It was probly just nothing, i've just been stressed out lately!" She licked her lips as she stuffed the last bit of raman into her mouth.

_'Okay, so my body can't handle my powers anymore... But they don't need to know that..' _She convinced herself.

"So have you made your decision?" Urahara quirked.

Orihime's red brow went up in confusion, "Nee, What are you trying to decide?"

She sighed, and found a leg under the table to kick,_ 'Thanks dad.' _Everyone saw Urahara jump as her leg hit his shin.

"Well... I know why i fainted today..." She murmured. The gang leaned in, fazed by the truth. "My body can't handle my powers anymore, so i have to retire or die."

"Oii! So how long do you have left?" Ichigo nearly yelled (which was in an annoying voice).

Outraged Justine stood, "What the FUCK!? Are you really that dense!? I'm going to give my powers to someone else and train them!"

Urahara's hand grabbed Justine's arm. "Musume." He gasped.

Everyone sputtered and gasped (except Ishida & Ichigo), as Orihime was the first to question. "You are her father?!"

"Hai. (He frowns alittle) you can't tell we're related?"

"Well now that you do metion it you two have the same eyes and hair color.." Chad says slowly.

"So who have you chosen?" There was silence, as Ichigo asked. The air seemed tense and painful.

"Haa. Orihime." it was only a split sec. when one of the Bleach Crew reacted.

Now this time ichigo stood up outraged and slammed his hand against the table, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Orihime was silent and Ichigo turned beat red. He huffed and fell back to his butt.

"Are you saying that woman can't fight or are you saying you want to protect her yourself??!"

"NO!!no- woman can fight, Fuck look at Yoruichi..."

"Ichigo... I'm always useless, all the time! And now i can't even heal people! I want to be powerful too, i want to be able to help!" Orihime argued.

* * *

A week later.

* * *

Orihime was finally getting ajusted into living with ichigo and his family. She would admit she didn't mind sneaking a peek into the hallway in the morning. Ichigo was up at 5:30am, into the shower at 6 and out by 6:15. She made sure she would "Accidentally" run into him, he always had a towel around the waist..

She nearly drooled.

The upcoming friday night was the night that Justine would convert her powers into Orihime's soul. They weren't sure if it would be painful or not. it had only been done a handful of times in the past thousand years, and on record.

She tried and tried, but she couldn't make herself knock on Ichigo's bedroom door. She came about 1/16th of an inch close but yet she stopped again.

_'Be a woman, dammit!' _Her mind yelled. The door swung open, a completely unaware, bed head, Ichigo came sprinting out of his room.. with boxers on.. and ran into our favorite character Orihime.

"EKKK!" Orihime screamed and was painfully rammed onto her back.

"Soo heavy..." She murmured and grunted. He carefully pushed himself up, in a situp postion.

Ichigo looked at her, completely awed by her beauty.. **(how cheesy...) **Her hair was messed and tangled, her cheeks were a bright pink flush. Her lips were swollen and were oh-so-kissable. Her eyes were connected with his and were starting to break contact .

"Or..Orihime!?" He squeak.

_'I sound like i just hit puberty...! Nice going ichigo!' _

He saw her eyes drop down to his chest area, and he knew he saw the tense lust in her eyes.

He gave a low groan and her eyes came back to his.

"Ewwkk! Oh kami! Just let me die from embarrassment!" she prayed outloud, she stopped when she felt something hard against her stomach.

"I..Ichigooo." she said in surprise. She could see so many emotions in his eyes. Lust, pain, compassion, and .. Love ?

She twisted and tried to become comfortable, earning a inhuman growl from Ichigo. "Don't move, or you'll make us both very " He whispered.

"Whaa-?" Her answer was cut off by Ichigo's hand. He moved his head to look around, this house was too quiet and still.

That meant that everyone had left for school already.. Dad had a meeting too. What a lucky morning.

He removed his hand slowly, and rolled over to her side. He remained laying on the floor. _'What just happened?' _Orihime thought.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked a little bit nervous.

Surprise and shock hit her face. "Yeahhh..Umm.."

He turned his head, smirking like a cheese head, "You know you can tell me anything." She smiled, "Okay," She started not sounding to convinced, " I really like this boy, we've known eachoher for a long time. And i want to tell him, but i don't think he'll-!" Ichigo had somehow gotton Orihime ontop of him, with his arms wrapped around him, Lips connected.

This would be Non-frogettable...

* * *

**The long awaited chapter! :D **

**i have been working on this thing since yesterday like a mad woman! :) **

**Reviews please?**


	9. A twist in the bathroom!

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it.**

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

**WOAH! a new reviewer! ;) AGAIN!**

**AHH! I'm so embarrassed with last chapter!! MY GRAMMER WAS TERRIBLE!! please forgive me! **

* * *

Orihime felt herself blush, in embarrassment. _'I'm not a very good kisser..' _But shyly she responded, after only a minute of Ichigo contributing.

_'this is so wrong.'_

_'I betrayed him.'_ Pain stung her heart, she knew this was wrong in so many ways. He didn't know the truth, once he found out.. He would never look at her the same way again.

She tried so very hard to blink away the tears that were coming down, one slide down . He stopped, and looked at her moistened eyes.

"I can't." She whispered.

Ichigo felt his heart break, she can't or she couldn't? She didn't want to? She saw the look of confusion in his eyes.

"You don't know everything, Ichigo.. If you knew the truth you would never want me." She whispered and pried his hand off of her face.

His face showed hurt and suddenly he looked very wise.

"You got to live for the future, not the past," He paused and looked into her eyes, "My mom told me that." He grabbed her face and refused to let go. Putting his forhead to her's he spelled out every word that me meant.

"I. don't. care. what. you. did. This is the present, not the past." She shook her head.

He tried again, less mean. "I don't care, Orihime. I.. I- _iloveyou_." He bit out.

* * *

Orihime sat in Ichigo's room, completely silent. Just sitting on the bed as ichigo finished his shower. It has pretty clear that they where going to skip school today.

_He tried again, less mean. "I don't care, Orihime. I.. I- __iloveyou_." He bit out. Everything seemed to play over and over again in her head. Everything seemed in a bunch.

"Oi Orihime where did you put the shampoo!?" Ichigo yelled from the shower.

She sat up and went up to the door.

"Gomen Nasai, I put it in the cabinet.." She shouted over the sound of pounding water.

"Do you think you could get it?" He replied.

Orihime blushed, "Hai..."

She slowly opened the door, only to see Ichigo's shadow through the duckie shower curtain. She had to giggle at the site of the bathroom, duckie themed with orange opened up the cabinet door, searching for the Shampoo.

"Ano.. I can't find it.."

"Well maybe Yuzu or Karin put it somewhere else.. Keep looking!" He encouraged.

"ITAI!" Orihime screams as she slips on the puddle and falls onto the tile.

Ichigo sticks out his head, to see Orihime sitting on the floor with her hand kneading her twisted ankle.

"Itai..Itai.!" He can clearly see her wiping her eyes.

Nearly tripping to get out of the shower he grabs a towel and warps it around his waist.

"Orihime?" He kneels next to her, inspecting her ankle.

"I twisted it." She whispers not trusting her voice. She can clearly see his 8 pack and the 'V'. She turns beat red and looks away.

He chances her gaze on his body and smirks. "Let's get you on the couch." He says. She half expects him to lend her a hand but Ichigo gently picked her up bridal style and carries her down the stairs and onto the couch, while, still in a towel.

He disappears into the Kitchen, and comes back with an ice pack in hand. "Here." He hands it to her and lays parallel to orihime, only on the ground.

"I meant what i said, Orihime. I love you."

"I know." She whispers back, "I've loved you since the day i met you."

* * *

review please. sorry for the long wait. i have a new story out !


	10. A little chat from the Heart

**this story PLOT belongs to: COAIM(color of anime in motion) Goal for every Chapter is 1000 word, i do not own the AWESOME bleach or anything associated with it.**

**summary; Orihime's powers are locked for 1 year, she will be put on the stand to see if she's a traitor or not. Ichigo wants to know what happened but in order to do that he must break his promise.. Orihime becomes a Shinigami with the help of a saint lol. R&R**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

wahoo!

* * *

He looks up, shocked and somewhat confused. "Ano.. I've been meaning to talk to you about the whole getting new powers thing.." She sighed.

_Now this time ichigo stood up outraged and slammed his hand against the table, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Orihime was silent and Ichigo turned beat red. He huffed and fell back to his butt._

_"Are you saying that woman can't fight or are you saying you want to protect her yourself??!"_

_"NO!!no- woman can fight, Fuck look at Yoruichi..."_

_"Ichigo... I'm always useless, all the time! And now i can't even heal people! I want to be powerful too, i want to be able to help!" Orihime argued._

Her eyes turned to him, with tears beginning to form, "I'm scared, Ichigo. What if i'm still weak? What if i still need you to protect me?... What am i going to d-" Her moving lips were silenced, by a hand. Ichigo's hand.

"Orihime, sometimes you are fucking stupid. You have never been weak! You have never been a coward! I WILL ALWAYS protect you, even if you don't want me to anymore." She smiled, just silightly.

"Ichigo, I am weak. I don't even have my powers anymore! How would you feel if you lost your Shinigami powers ?" He stopped moving and talking.

"_She does have a point. _" "I'd be pissed as fuck and would beat the shit out of whoever thought that I would be okay to seal away my powers." He heard her giggle from above.

"Other then that, sure. I would find any possible way to gain any form of my powers back. But I don't have anyone that can protect me! If i did i would never refuse them or would I try to gain my powers back."

"You rescued me from Hueco Mundo, you saved me from my brother, you have saved me alot of times. I want to be able to save you once in awhile, ya know."

"I will always be here for you, I will help you when your sore from training. I will keep my promise." _"I should have never made that promised to begin with." _

Then a whisper came to his ears, "I guess."

"You better know so."

The door opened and Ichigo's father had arrived home.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait but for now i'm at a brain fart ! writer's block! **

"Shit. Fun's over." Ichigo swore and began to get up.

His father stood in the door way of the living room, "Heyyyy! Shouldn't you two be at school !?"


End file.
